Confrontation
by Niaktru
Summary: What would happen if Chrom didn't stop Lucina, Instead, Morgan tried to stop her mother.(first story, no hate. criticism welcome)


Confrontation

This is based on chapter 21 of fire emblem awakening, precisely Lucina's Judgment. Yes I know that you are probably looking at the review and saying "That's real Original" sarcastically. The twist is that Robin and Lucina are married, and Morgan interferes before Chrom can.

Robin is reclassed as a Swordmaster, otherwise everything is the same

I walked out of camp, not really sure of where I was going. I just needed to clear my mind, _or perhaps just to wallow in self-pity,_ I thought to myself. I needed to avoid the others, I had made a mistake, and no matter what the others said, I wasn't blameless. _Is my willpower truly so pathetic that I cannot fight Validar's control_, I thought to myself, cringing at the thought of my accursed father. Validar had been able to project a frightening amount of control over me. I knew that my nightmare of my killing Chrom could become a reality if I were to fight Validar. Were the God's really so cruel as to let Validar's sins go unpunished, perhaps that was the case… But I was fully prepared to commit patricide if it meant ridding the world of that snake once and for all. No, it wasn't Patricide, I did not have a father, and I never had.

I turned my attention to something that took Precedence over Validar, my true family. What would Lucina think of what I had done? She had been avoiding me ever since they had escaped from the Plegian castle. _Does she hate me_? Robin felt a dull pain in the center of his chest as he considered the last question. Lucina meant more to me than the world, which is how a Man should feel about his wife. _No,_ I thought to myself,_ Lucina would never hate me, Morgan would not exist if that were the case._ But that didn't include my theory on Morgan and the other future children. If Morgan and the others came back in time before they were born, they could have changed the nature of their birth in this timeline, which would either wipe them from existence, which wasn't the case. Then there was the more likely of the two, my theory**, if by chance they changed their current timeline's selves they would not be the same people. That would mean that they were separate people altogether.** So Morgan could still be here if Lucina Didn't love him. With the last thought I once again felt the dull pain in my chest. I may be happy that Morgan would still live, But I couldn't live without Lucina.

I realized that I had wandered quite a ways from camp, I was now in a beautiful golden field, which was bathed in the radiant light of the setting sun. While wrestling with these difficult thoughts I heard someone approach, I felt my hand go to his Killing edge sword, but let go when he remembered that there were no enemies around. I turned to face the Azure-clad future princess, my wife, Lucina.

"I thought that you were avoiding me," I said rather bluntly, I saw her recoil at the words, "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"No, you had every right to sound harsh, because you're right. I have been avoiding you, I'm sorry. But I need to speak to you now, about my father." Lucina stated, Robin nodded to show he was listening, "you know that I have memories of him, from when I was little. Before he… Died."

"I see…" I replied.

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

A smile crossed my face, "I understand. You love him… We all do." I said.

"Robin. I… Please, forgive me…" Lucina said, unsheathing her sword, Falchion, and pointing it at me.

My smile disappeared, "Lucina?!"

Lucina didn't lower Falchion, "Stay where you are, Robin! I-I have no choice. I must kill you." Lucina stated, trying to hold in her tears.

"What?! What madness is this?!" I asked in, shocked.

"In my future, you are my father's murderer." Lucina said, trying desperately to put a mask on to hide her emotions, failing.

I looked at her as if she were mad, "No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?"

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..." Lucina replied, finally putting her emotions in check.

"Lucina. Wait" I pleaded.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is Viricide, I... I know that..." Lucina stated.

"Lucina, you don't have to-," I tried to explain.

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

"NO!" a voice came from the forest. A streak of gray and blue ran to stand in front of Lucina"

"Morgan?!" Lucina and I said in Unison.

Morgan was standing in between Lucina and I, tears streaming her face, her killing edge sword pointed at Lucina. "Mother, I-I won't let you kill Father. I won't let you punish Father for Validar's actions!"

The mask Lucina had put on had now shattered into a million pieces, but she didn't lower her sword. "Morgan, step aside, I cannot let Robin take Chrom out of this world, Chrom means-,"

"MEANS MORE THAN FATHER!?" Morgan finished angrily, "you would take my father away from me so that the slim chance of father killing doesn't happen!" Morgan said, sword shaking in her hand.

"BUT ANY CHANCE IS TOO MUCH TO TAKE!" Lucina screamed at Morgan, "I'm not doing this so that I can have a father… I'm doing this so that everyone can have a future!"

"I DON'T WANT A FUTURE THAT DOESN'T HAVE MY MOTHER AND FATHER IN IT!" Morgan screamed at her mother, "If you kill Father, you'll want to join him when the future is secure. I can't live like that… I-I Do-Don't want to be alone…"

"Morgan, step aside." I said to my daughter, "I refuse to hide behind my daughter, I swore I would make a better future for you."

"F-Father…No…" Morgan said weakly.

"Be a good girl and do as I say, and whatever happens, don't hate your mother, and both of you stay alive." I said to my precious child.

Morgan moved aside, albeit reluctantly.

"You ask too much Lucina…" I said to Lucina, who was now crying quietly.

"Perhaps I do... Then draw your weapon, and we will let combat pass the final judgment!" Lucina with as much resolve as she could must.

"No Lucina, I draw the line there. I would sooner die than Raise a sword against my own wife." I said firmly.

"CHROM IS GOING TO DIE! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!" Lucina Screamed at me.

"Lucina, I love you beyond words. I would give my life for you, and gladly. But I would also give anything to be WITH you. Do you understand?" I asked, my tears finally flowing freely.

"No! No, it's not... Ah gods, that's what I want, too!" Lucina cried.

"Lucina?" I asked.

"I can't. Oh, damn me! I can't do it! Robin, I'm...I'm so sorry... P-please forgive me!" She dropped Falchion

"Of course, my love. Of course." I said softly.

I walked to Lucina and Wrapped my arms around her, Morgan ran over to join the family hug.

Once the hug ended I looked at them and said, "My two beautiful girls, no matter what, I will make sure that the future is bright."

I looked at the sunset, even if it were to go down, it would rise again, and if not… I would pull it out with own damned hands.


End file.
